As information and communication technologies have developed, networking and Internet environments which were established based on computers, such as personal computers or laptop computers, have been changed to operate based on small mobile devices such as smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and portable multimedia devices.
However, small devices which are capable of calculating, communicating, and networking may be attached to normal objects such as meters and thermometers as well as information devices. The small devices attached to objects can automatically acquire information on the objects or can mutually share the information through communication networks among the objects.
Internet of Things (IoT), M2M, and the like refer to a concept and technology which has things connected to a network using communication devices attached to the things or establishes a communication network between things and shares information.
In the above-described network environment, communication networking can be performed person to person, person to thing, or thing to thing, and thus information can be shared among all objects. This may be considered as an essential technical element for evolving into a future ubiquitous information service society.
There is a demand for an M2M system which can optimize information management and sharing, and a method for efficiently managing resources constituting the M2M system.
The “IoT” is defined as “a new information communication infrastructure that connects all kinds of things existing in the world through networks and enables persons and things to communicate with each other anytime and anywhere.” That is, the IoT may be considered as an infrastructure for realizing a ubiquitous space in which things can be connected with one another anytime and anywhere.
To achieve the IoT, all devices should be registered at a discovery service platform to be discovered, and should be connected with one another to be able to receive services. Therefore, there is a need for a method for managing resources of a registration and discovery server and defining a system, and also, there is a need for a system for allowing various IoT devices to provide IoT services by registering and discovering information.